


Bass Does Sympathy?

by floatinglanterns



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatinglanterns/pseuds/floatinglanterns
Summary: Pre-pilot one shot. Chuck and Blair having a heart-to-heart."I can't believe that I'm confiding in Chuck Bass. This must be rock bottom."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Currently obsessed with Chair (like 5+ years too late whoops). I wrote pre-pilot because I feel like they're much easier to characterise back then. Maybe in the future I'll delve into more complicated times but Blair Waldorf circa season 1 will always be the best and easiest for me to write. I like to believe these two had conversations like this whilst Serena was away and Nate was "acting weird."

Waking up to Dorota opening the curtains to let the cold morning in wasn't how Blair wanted to start her morning. In fact, she'd been dreaming of being Holly Golightly again but that was beyond unusual.

_Maybe she should buy a cat and make it more of a reality._

"Sorry Miss Blair, but car broke down. You have to get taxi."

That was enough for Blair to forcefully open her eyes and sit up hastily. "Dorota! I can't be seen in a taxi, who do you think I am?"

"Sorry. Maybe we call for assistance?"

"I'll just walk."

"But Miss Blair, it's freezing."

"I'll wear a scarf."

* * *

 

 She felt his gaze on her before she even saw his limo pull up. Chuck Bass was never subtle.

"Nice scarf!"

"What is it Bass? Come to torture me because I'm walking to school today?"

He chuckled and rolled his window all the way down. "Need a ride?"

"Not from you."

"You wound me Waldorf." The limo stopped and Chuck got out and stepped back, holding the door open for her. "Get in."

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Blair, it's the middle of winter and contrary to what you may think, I don't want you to freeze."

She had to admit that even in her thick tights, woolly hat, scarf and a pair of leather gloves, she was absolutely freezing. She wouldn't let him know that though. She would never let that Basstard win. 

"Come on. It'll be twice as quick."

"Fine, but only because you're not going to give up and not because I'm cold."

"Whatever." He stepped to the side and she got into the limo.

* * *

 Sometimes when she really closed her eyes she could go back to a place where she was well and truly happy. Beyond this damn limo and the eating disorder and the family heartache she could see a glimpse of herself at her best. She'd be smiling, laughing and enjoying life with her best friends which was something that had been lacking significantly recently.

"We're friends aren't we Chuck?"

He frowned at her question, was this a trick? "Of course. Why?"

They'd always been friends, even before she'd started dating Nate. They'd met on the first day of pre-school, he teased about her headband and she joked that his bow-tie was too big for his little neck. They'd been schemers ever since, taking over the playground with their witty charm and forceful tactics. Chuck always seemed to know exactly what Blair was thinking and it was something that nobody, not even Nate would ever understand. 

Of course they'd had their ups and downs but they'd never hated each other that much. They had a mutual agreement and each knew how to press the others buttons, which in turn could be a nightmare. They needed each other's backs and that's just how it was.

"Have you noticed that Nate has been acting weird lately? Especially since Serena left."

"Nate's probably just pissed off at his dad again, you know how he gets." He said, ignoring the real reason Nate had been so distant.

"You're right." She smirked. "I can't believe that I'm confiding in Chuck Bass. This must be rock bottom."

"You used to confide in me all the time. Remember when Serena went out drinking when she was fourteen and you didn't want to go because you didn't want to get in trouble."

"Yeah." She smiled at the past memory. "I told Serena that I couldn't go out because I was spending the evening with you and we ended up putting my shoes in color order.

"The things I do for you Waldorf."

The limo filled with silence. Not the uncomfortable kind, but relaxed. Something Blair hadn't been in a long long time.

Chuck broke the silence. "You're not as alone as you may feel."

"What?" She heard him all right, she just wasn't sure these words were actually coming out from his mouth. 

Chuck Bass didn't  _do_  sympathy. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "My life sucks too. I know how it feels to not be able to escape and it's awful."

"Elaborate."

"I don't drink for fun, I drink to escape. To get my mind off the stupid thoughts that run through my head all day and all night. They don't stop."

"What do you think about?"

"My mum, how it's my fault. My dad, the fact he doesn't love me. My future in Bass Industries. You think I want to be like this Blair?"

Blair was in shock. Chuck was never one to overshare his own problems. In fact, he was a rather private person who rarely spoke about his home life at all. Of course she knew his father wasn't the best role model and truly she'd always despised him but she didn't really know what went on behind closed doors.

"I think you're scared you're going to become your father."

He shook his head and looked to the front of the limo.

"I think we're more alike than you think." She smiled nudging him playfully. "Come on, we're both have pretty shitty lives you have to agree."

"Maybe that's just the life of an Upper East Sider."

"True, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She smirked as he looked at her with devilish eyes. "Would you?"

"I can't say I would." 

He watched as she looked out of the window and out at the city. Somehow Blair had always managed to keep him a little bit sane and grounded throughout the mess of a life he'd had. 

"Hey, give Nate a few weeks. He'll come around." He'd make sure of it.

"Thanks Chuck."

Maybe Chuck Bass does do sympathy after all. Maybe they both did.


End file.
